Conversación padre e hija
by Affy black
Summary: Porque después de pasar todo lo que había pasado Harry jamás se imaginó vivir algo tan normal como una plática padre-hija. Aunque pensándolo bien, casi prefería a Voldemort.


**Titulo: **Conversación padre-hija.

**Summary** : Porque después de pasar todo lo que había pasado Harry jamás se imaginó vivir algo tan normal como una plática padre-hija. Aunque pensándolo bien, casi prefería a Voldemort.

**Nota: **Esto es un One-shoot Harry-Lily-padre-hija así que se pueden esperar ver a un padre medio neurotico y a una hija adolescente incomprendida.**  
**

* * *

**Conversación ****padre-hija.**

Harry Potter era el Jefe de los Aurores, por lo que el trabajo nunca le faltaba, sin embargo para su fortuna tenía libres los domingos y como cualquier padre y esposo normal al hombre le gustaba pasarlo en casa, con sus hijos y con su amada Ginny.

Sin embargo ese domingo no fue uno normal. Había un importante partido entre las Avispas de Wimbourne y las Flechas de Appleby. Y eso significaba una cosa: Ginny saliendo de casa a cubrir el evento para El Profeta y dejándole en casa al cuidado de sus tres adorables hijos.

Que, bueno, antes solían ser adorables, ahora eran algo así como caóticos. James Sirius se la pasaba haciendo destrozos por la casa, metiéndose con su hermano menor o planeando fechorías con Fred. Albus Severus se encerraba en su cuarto a escribirles a sus extraños amigos y se ponía a devorar cada libro que encontrara en casa.

La única que se salvaba era Lily. Tan perfecta, dulce y alegre como Ginny. Harry sabía que su princesita jamás le daría problemas y eso lo agradecía de todo corazón, por eso cuando se enteró que James iba a casa de George y Angelina y que Albus se quedaría con Rose hasta la noche se sintió plenamente contento porque sabía que una tarde con Lily solo podía significar paz y tranquilidad.

O eso creía. Después de todo, los padres a veces se olvidan que sus hijas ya no son niñas, si no adolescentes y Lily ya tenía catorce por más que Harry no quisiese verlo.

-Lily, cielo. –la llamó Harry cuando la vio bajar de su habitación. -¿Ves la televisión conmigo? –se animó a preguntar el Auror, ni a James ni a Albus, ni tampoco a Ginny, les entusiasmaba el aparato muggle que había llevado a casa pero a Lily le había fascinado desde que lo vio hace tres años.

-¡Déjame en paz! –bramó la pequeña pelirroja girándose a verlo y haciendo que su cabello ondeara.

Harry se quedó pasmado al ver como su princesita sollozaba y se le ponían los ojos rojos. Lily entró a la cocina y Harry la escuchó pedirle a Kreacher que le consiguiera chocolate ya mismo. El elfo la obedeció y su hija salió de la cocina con una barra de chocolate en la mano y llorando con fuerza. El moreno se asustó mucho al verla en ese estado.

Su padre subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de su pequeña. Tocó pero nadie le abrió y escuchó a su Lily mascullar algo así como "Mierda"… Harry resopló, y tendría que hablar con ella sobre el vocabulario adecuado para una señorita. Volvió a intentar tocar la puerta para pasar.

-¡Lily, princesa, ábreme! –suplicó el desesperado padre. -¿Qué te pasa, cielo? Dímelo, puedo ayudarte.

-¡No, no puedes! ¡Quiero a mi mamá ya!

Harry suspiró pesadamente ¿Qué pasaba ahí? ¿Por qué su hija no quería hablarle y prefería que fuera a traer a Ginny del partido más importante de la temporada a contarle lo que le ocurría?

-Lily, mamá está trabajando. –trató de hacerla entender. –Vendrá en la noche, hijita.

-¡Entonces quiero a la tía Hermione o a Nana Molly pero no te quiero ver!

Eso pareció ser como una estocada para el hombre que de inmediato frunció el cejo. Estaba entre molesto y decepcionado de que su niña, aquella que siempre le había visto como un héroe, no quisiera saber nada de él en estos momentos que algo malo le ocurría, eso era seguro.

Harry se vio invadido por un mal pensamiento. ¿Estaría Lily así por…? ¡No! Su princesita tenía escasos catorce años y era imposible que estuviera sufriendo por amor. Eso podía dejárselo a las chicas mayores como Victoire, Lily era una niña y el hecho de que hubieran entrado hombres a su vida era imposible. Casi como decir que a James le gustaban los Slytherin o que Albus no se quedaba dormido en los partidos de Quidditch.

-¡Lily Luna Potter! –rugió Potter comenzando a poner firmeza en sus palabras. –O me dices que pasa o tiro esta puerta.

-¡Que te vayas ya!

-No puedes culparme por estar preocupado por ti, hija. –le aseguró el hombre de ojos verdes sacando su varita. –Así como tampoco puedes culparme por esto…

Con un hechizo abrió la puerta y se encontró con que la habitación estaba vacía. Harry por un segundo llegó a creer que Lily había escapado por la ventana o peor. Pero le llevó un segundo más entender que su hija se había encerrado en su baño. Sus sollozos aún eran audibles.

-Lily…

-¡Vete, papá! Quiero a mi madre.

-Pero tu madre no está, cielito.

-¡Pues ve a buscarla! –demandó la pelirroja. -¡Soy la chica más desafortunada del mundo, mi vida es un asco!

-Princesa. –la llamó con la voz ronca. –Sé qué te parece extraño pero soy tu papá y te pase lo que te pase puedes contármelo mi amor. No importa que tan duro sea, juntos podremos afrontarlo, Lily ¿Bien? No te voy a dejar sola, mi niña.

Harry no escuchó respuesta de parte de su hija y pensó que había fracasado, pero entonces vio como el pomo de la puerta giraba y aparecía Lily con el rostro mojado de lágrimas y los ojitos rojos. Harry quiso abrazarla pero Lily retrocedió instintivamente. El padre empezó a temer más que nunca que el motivo de su llanto fuera un muchacho pero no dijo nada.

-Papá. –comenzó la niña. –Tú sabes algo sobre…ya sabes. –titubeó sonrojada. –Sexualidad.

El aludido se atragantó con su propia saliva y se empezó a poner lívido de pronto. ¡Esto debía ser una muy mala broma! Seguro Lily estaba actuando bajo las influencias de James para jugarle una treta muy pesada al pobre hombre. Pero ya reprendería a sus hijos, no se puede jugar así con el corazón de alguien de su edad.

Miró fijamente a Lily sonrojada y pensó que no era posible. Su hija NO podía tener una vida sexual activa ¿Cierto? ¡Por Merlín tenía catorce! A esa edad él ni siquiera había besado a una chica aún, mucho menos llegar a nada más lejos que eso.

-Ejem… -Harry carraspeó. –Supongo que algo sé. Pero Lily, no tienes ni quince años, hija. ¡No puedes venir a hablarme de sexualidad! Si tú y un chico han…

-Merlín papá, no es eso. –le cortó la copia de Ginny. –Agh, ¿Cómo puedes creer que yo…? –no fue capaz de terminar esa frase pues se estremeció.

Potter suspiró aliviado mientras contemplaba a su hija con alegría. Al menos aún no había que preocuparse por sexo en lo que a Lily se refería.

-Lo que yo quería decir es… -balbuceó un poco. –Que si sabes qué pasa cuando…cuando a una chica, ya sabes…le llega su periodo.

Esta vez el padre de Lily solo pudo atinar a ponerse más rojo que el cabello de su hija y a mirar el suelo avergonzado. Maldito el momento en el que se empeñó en saber porque carajos lloraba su hija. Ahora no podía estar más arrepentido de haber sido tan entrometido. Cosas de mujeres eran cosas de mujeres.

-Pues… -Harry no sabía que decir. –Lily supongo que ya lo habrás hablado con Ginny ¿No?

-No mucho. –confesó la pelirroja. –Rose me había contado como era y me dijo que en la familia suele suceder tarde, como a mi edad. –admitió sonrojada. –Y que si me pasaba en Hogwarts no debía sentirme avergonzada, que la enfermera Patil sería muy amable conmigo y me ayudaría…

-Pero no te pasó en Hogwarts ¿Verdad?

Lily movió su cabecita de arriba abajo afirmándole a su papá. Jamás había echado más de menos a Ginny y sus increíbles pláticas como en este momento.

-Mira cielo, no soy un experto pero tu madre usa esas toallas sanitarias, ya sabes, las que están en el baño de abajo. –agregó haciendo torpes pausas y tartamudeando. –Si te sientes mal, podríamos…

-No me siento mal. –intervino. –Solo que me hubiera gustado que fuera mamá la que estuviera aquí. No es personal, papá, solo es raro.

-Muy raro. –le apoyó Harry sonriéndole un poco. Estaba más tranquilo ahora. -¿Quieres que llame a Hermione aún? O podemos pedirle a Rose que venga y te ayude…

-No estaría mal. –aseguró imitando el gesto de su padre y sonriendo con calma. –Gracias papá.

-No hay problema hija. –contestó el moreno. –Me alegra que fuera solo eso. Por un segundo creí que sería asunto de chicos y novios…

Lily abrió sus ojos marrones casi al doble y empezó a abrir y cerrar la boca repetidas veces como si quisiera decir algo pero no se atrevía.

-Sí, bueno… -puso un semblante falsamente distraído. -¿No decías que los Malfoy ya estaban cayéndote mejor, papi? –preguntó con esa sonrisita adorable de niña pequeña.

-¿Los Malfoy? ¿Y ellos que tienen que ver con…?

_Oh._

_¡Oh! Gran hijo de puta._

-¡Lily Potter! ¡CASTIGADA!

-Pero papá ¡No es...!

-¡CASTIGADA!

-¿Porqué nunca me entiendes? Yo...

-¡CASTIGADA!

…

Cuando Ginny llegó a casa planeaba encontrarse con su esposo en la sala viendo ese aparatucho muggle que tanto le gustaba, probablemente Lily estaría a su lado mirándolo con él mientras ambos comían palomitas o papás fritas y se reían bobamente como solo ellos podían hacerlo, pero no fue así.

Misteriosamente se encontró con su esposo solo recostado en el sofá y leyendo El Profeta con una mirada levemente turbada. Ginny llegó y le saludó alegremente, contenta de que el partido hubiera durado menos de lo planeado, Harry dejó que su esposa le diera un beso en los labios y luego se sentara a su lado.

-¿Alguna novedad Señor padre del año? –preguntó su esposa sonriéndole.

-A Lily le ha llegado la regla y la he castigado.

-¡Harry! –le reprendió Ginevra. -¿Cómo la has castigado por algo así? ¡Oh mi niña se está convirtiendo en una mujer! ¿Qué hizo? ¿Preguntó por mí?

-No la he castigado porque le bajó, Ginny. –aclaró Harry. –La he castigado porque de mujer aún no tiene un pelo. Es una niña y punto.

Ginny enmarcó las cejas como si le costara demasiado entender lo que su marido trataba de decir. Sabía que los padres tenían serios problemas para darse cuenta que sus hijas crecían –ella como única hija de la familia, así como Lily, lo había vivido. –pero de ahí a castigarla…

-Oh Harry, no seas exagerado…

-Dime, ¿Tú sabías que nuestra hijita sale con Scorpius Malfoy?

_Oh mierda._

-Pero ¿No decías que los Malfoy ya estaban cayéndote mejor, amorcito? -cuestionó Ginny con la misma pregunta e incluso el mismo tonito meloso de voz que Lily había usado hace un rato. Harry sintió que la vena de la frente se le saltaba anormalmente mientras veía a su esposa con un tic en el ojo derecho que solo ponía cuando atrapaba a James en alguna de las suyas.

-¡GINNY!

Parece que Lily no iba a ser la única castigada esa noche.

* * *

**Nota final: **Holi y gracias por haber leído esto xD Fue una locura y al final quedó algo así como un Scorp/Lily. Jaja solo fue para ponerle más los nervios de punta al pobre Harry que no tuvo suficiente con que a su única hijita le llegara la regla sin su madre para ayudar si no que también tuvo que soportarla saliendo con un Malfoy y peor, a Ginny encubriendola.


End file.
